The present invention relates to a substructure of a bowling lane, an attachment of a channel, so-called gutter extending on both longitudinal edges of the bowling lane, to the substructure of the bowling lane, and to a height adjustment part for the substructure of the bowling lane. The substructure of a bowling lane comprises a framework on top of which the bowling lane is mounted. The scope of the invention also covers substructures for other pin games, for example the substructures of so-called Kegel lanes. The dimensions of Kegel lanes differ from those of ordinary bowling lanes to some extent.
Known bowling lane substructures are presented for example in the publications U.S. Pat. No. 4,169,602 and U.S. Pat. No. 4,580,780. The publication U.S. Pat. No. 4,169,602 presents a bowling lane with a modular construction, in which the substructure from the foundation of the building onwards comprises wooden beams set across the bowling lane, beams of 2xc3x9710 inches placed on top of said beams in the longitudinal direction of the bowling lane, and further, beams placed crosswise on top of the aforementioned beams, on top of which the bowling lane is mounted.
The substructure according to the publication U.S. Pat. No. 4,580,780 is composed of horizontal and vertical beams, between which there are diagonal beams. The aim is, for instance, to attain a dimensionally stable substructure of low price.
At present, the applicant manufactures the substructure of a bowling lane in such a manner that a trussed construction is composed of wooden beams by sawing the timber at the location of installation to a fixed length, thereafter joining the parts together by means of screws and/or nails. This manner is also common among other manufacturers.
Prior art attachment of the gutter to the bowling lane is introduced in U.S. Pat. No. 4,406,455. In its edge, the gutter contains a groove, in which U-shaped hooks are attached, the other end of which is supported under a beam in the substructure.
Prior art height adjustment is introduced in U.S. Pat. No. 4,779,868. The publication presents two different height adjustments. One height adjustment is located in the upper end of vertical beams of the substructure, and it is implemented by means of threads. The other height adjustment is located against the foundation of the building. Close to the upper surface of the foundation there are horizontal beams, to which the substructure above them is attached. Under the horizontal beams there are small plate-like parts, which are attached to the horizontal beams by means of adjustment screws. By means of adjustment screws it is possible to adjust the height of the plate-like parts with respect to the horizontal beams.
A problem occurring in prior art substructures of bowling lanes is that the substructure is assembled at the location of installation, and it cannot be disassembled after the installation so that it could be assembled again. The gutters are also fixed with nails, screws or other corresponding fastening means, wherein they cannot be easily detached either. The height adjustment is either non-existent or it is implemented with very complex structures. If there is no height adjustment, it may be necessary to for example to grind the surface of the bowling lane in order to level off the variations in height.
The substructure for a bowling lane according to the invention is of such a quality that it can be assembled rapidly at the location of installation, and it can also be disassembled in such a manner that it can be assembled again. Thus, the substructure of a bowling lane according to the invention is characterized in that the horizontally installed beams of the substructure are attached to each other by connecting the first and second fixing means.
The attachment of the gutter according to the invention to the substructure of the bowling lane is simple and it can be easily implemented. The attachment of the gutter according to the invention is characterized in that the gutter is attached to the first fixing means.
The part of the substructure of a bowling lane according to the invention enables fine adjustment of the height of the substructure in the bowling lane, thus facilitating the installation work. The part of the substructure of a bowling lane according to the invention is characterized in that it is arranged to adjust the height of the vertical beams in the substructure of the bowling lane.
The substructure according to the invention can be installed easily and rapidly, because the first and second fixing means of the beams form counterparts for each other, and thus they can form a joint without a separate working process. The beams have a fixed size when they are transported to the site of installation, and thus it is not necessary to cut them at the site of installation. Thus, sawing waste or the like to be cleaned up and transported away is not produced either.
Because nails or corresponding fastening means are not required for the attachment of the beams, the substructure can be disassembled without damaging the same. Thus, by using a substructure according to the invention, bowling lanes can be assembled temporarily for example for different events or the like, which has not been worthwhile until now.
The attachment of the gutter according to the invention is simple and easy to implement, because nails, screws or other corresponding fastening means are not required in the attachment of the gutter.
The part of the substructure of a bowling lane according to the invention accelerates the installation work, because the fine adjustment of the height can be implemented in this manner. Thus, for example the surface of the bowling lane does not have to be ground to level off the variations in height.